Brothers Of Thunder
by Michael Weyer
Summary: Infinity Crisis Tie-In. Thor and Jane find themselves in a reality much like the one they know but with a threat to Asgard greater than they anticipated. The Sons of Odin must unite to save the day. Avengers/Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes crossover
1. Chapter 1

**Brothers Of Thunder**

**By Michael Weyer**

**I know, so many other fics but this one hit me out of the blue and just seemed too perfect to pass up. It was going to be part of "Counterpart Conferences" but it grew much bigger and into its own separate tale. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Earth-8096**

**New York City**

The crackling of ozone and electricity echoed throughout the air. The sparks soon grew before forming into a portal opening up. In a New York that had seen a lot of wild events in the last few years, the civilians were thrown by this and swiftly backing away from it. After a pause, a figure popped outward and landed hard on an approaching taxi, crushing its hood. He grunted, his blond hair and beard framing his handsome face as he rose up. He brushed at his complex suit, the cape flowing behind him with a large ax attached to his back.

He heard yelling and looked up to see the attractive woman flying outward from the portal, her own suit of armor, cape and masked helmet sparking a bit under the energies. She managed to land on her feet, rising up with a hand to the hammer at her side. She winced as she rubbed at her back just as the portal closed around her. Jane Foster looked up at it, then looked over to where Thor Odinson stood. "Was that supposed to happen?"

He shook his head. "No. It appears the Bifrost was far more damaged than Reed Richards believed."

"I still think it was a risk," Jane said, adjusting her helmet. "After the damage Surter made, trying to access it for more than one jaunt was hard. Reed and Tony agreed, the teleportation works over Earth distances but a reason it's harder trying it for beyond the planet. Plus, from you said, there may be little to connect to..."

"I had to know," Thor stated in a soft voice. "I had to see it for myself, Jane. To know for sure."

She put a hand to his shoulder in comfort. "I know," she said in a quiet tone with a warm smile to put him at ease. He nodded in appreciation, once more glad of the bond with her. Jane looked around. "At least it dropped us back in New York."

"Indeed," Thor mused as he looked at the skyline. "Huh. Strange. You can usually see Avengers Towers from this spot."

Jane frowned. "Yeah, that is odd. But we'd better get back and…"

The familiar whine of boot jets echoed and the pair turned to see a figure in gold and red armor slowly float down toward them. Next to him was an attractive blonde woman in a red skin-tight costume showing a bright yellow star on the front. A black mask covered her eyes with a short red cape, blue gloves and knee-high blue boots with a flash of skin between that and the rest of her suit.

"Hey, Tony," Jane called out. "Sorry to cause a fuss, it didn't seem to work out and…" She stopped and peered at the floating woman. "Carol? What the hell are you wearing?"

Iron Man lowered himself to the ground, appearing calm but something about him made Thor and Jane uneasy. "Ya know," he began in his electronically-echoed voice. "Given how great you were the last time around, I'm a bit let down you Skrulls really didn't do your homework."

Thor blinked. "I beg your pardon?"

Iron Man waved a hand at him. "The costume is wrong, there's no helmet, he has a hammer, not some axe and if he were to grow a beard, it would at least look as good as mine."

"Mine is better!" Thor snapped.

"Plus he doesn't have a female partner," Iron Man went on. "Points is, you really messed up the look."

Carol's hands were glowing with energy. "And you didn't get the message Earth is off-limits to you."

"Seriously, what is with that outfit?" Jane pressed. "You look like a Kardashian! I mean…doesn't that ride up a bit?

There was a rumble of thunder in the clear sky as another figure landed before the duo. His suit was dark except for a golden belt over his muscular body with a red cape billowing behind him with golden boots and covered arms. Under the winged silver helmet atop his long blonde hair, the handsome face was marked in an angry scowl. "Really, brother?" he called out in a deep voice, his hands clutching tight on the hammer in his hands. "This isn't even one of your better attempts at chicanery."

Jane stared at the man, then at Thor, who was even more perplexed than she was. The other figure was still glaring at Thor with growing anger. "At the very least, having this strumpet," he nodded at Jane. "Being the one to wield Mjolnir?"

"I'm sorry, did he just say 'strumpet'?" Jane asked, more out of honest curiosity than anger. "In a serious conversation?"

"Now, we can handle this easy or we can get tough about it," Iron Man stated. He raised up his hand, the gauntlet crackling with energy. "I don't mind it being the hard way, trust me."

Thor looked at his counterpart and sighed. "I believe I know what is going on here and I don't want this to turn into a fight."

"One you would lose," the other Thor stated as he held up his hammer, the weapon crackling with energy.

Thor held up his hands. "Let's just discuss this, perhaps over some beer and I'm sure we can …"

A loud roar echoed and Thor looked up in time to see a very familiar large green form leaping down toward him. Just as it hit, he reflected on the fact that, in any reality, the Hulk somehow found a way to make any situation even worse.

Jane winced as she saw the Hulk's feet smash down onto Thor, crushing him into the ground. She had her hammer out and hurling at the large green figure, smacking into his jaw. The bare-shirted Hulk grunted at her. "Huh. So, Girl Thor wanna fight Hulk? Fine."

"Great, he talks better here," Jane muttered, leaping back to avoid his first super-strong punches. She flexed her fingers to return the hammer to her hand. She turned in time to hold it up and deflect the blast of energy from Iron Man. That just left her open for Carol to attack her, smashing her against a nearby wall. Jane grunted as Carol punched her in the face and pushed back. "The mask is really not working."

"Look who's talking," Carol snarled as she pushed back again. Jane threw out her hammer to smash her away. She was moving forward when he felt blasts of sharp energy strike her. She winced as her eyes fell on a small figure in a golden and black uniform flying back on small wings. "Hope?"

The Wasp snorted. "Wow, they couldn't even teach you the right name?" She fired another blast right between Jane's eyes, which caused her to yell in pain.

Thor had pulled out Stormbreaker to block the blow of the other Thor's Mjolnir. Lightning crackled from the two weapons as Thor was pressed back hard against a fallen car. The other Thor glared at him. "A beard, Loki? Really?"

"First, not Loki," Thor growled. "Second, what is wrong with the beard? It gives me character!"

"I like it!" Jane called out as she smashed her hammer against the Hulk's head, knocking him back. She winced against more shots from the Wasp as she leaped to avoid a charge from Carol.

Thor dodged an attack by his counterpart. The man spun his Mjolnir in his hand then threw it out, holding onto it to let him fly forward with fists raised. Bracing himself, Thor waited, then spun at the last moment, gripping the handle as he used his opponent's momentum to send him flying out and crashing into an empty bus. The hammer fell to the ground, creating a small hole under its weight.

Thor shook his head. "Sif was right, I really did fall for that too many times."

The other Thor was shaking his head to clear it as he rose up. "Drop the pretense, Loki and tell me what your game is!"

"I'm not Loki!"

"Then whom? Skrull? Another of Ultron's robotic abominations?" The blonde man got to his feet, glaring. "Who dares imitate the Son of Odin?"

"Clearly, I'm far more melodramatic in this world," Thor mused. "Fine. Let's just settle this now." He reached down to grip the handle on Mjolnir.

The other Thor snorted. "Please, pretender, we both…." His voice caught in his throat as, with ease, Thor lifted the hammer and held it upward.

The Wasp, Carol and Iron Man all stood, as stunned at this as Thor. "He…can hold it?" the Wasp blurted. "But…even Hulk can't pick it up!"

The other Thor stared in wonder at the hammer, then at his counterpart. "How?"

Thor actually gave Mjolnir a flip in his hands before catching it by the handle. It felt different than the one he knew yet so much the same. "Because…" He lowered to offer it to his counterpart. "I am Thor, son of Odin, King of…what is left of Asgard." He nodded to Jane, who was rising back to her feet. "Jane Foster, Thunderstrike. We are not of your reality."

The other Thor (who Jane was starting to call Thor-A in her mind) stared at him as he took Mjolnir back and rose to his feet. "Now then," Thor continued. "Can we discuss this at a calmer place?"

* * *

"I don't believe it," Jane muttered as the group filed into Avengers Mansion. "In this world, they work out of a place like the Justice League." The manor was a large estate not too far from Central Park and looked even more lavish than Wayne Manor was.

Iron Man had opened up his mask to show a face a bit younger than the Tony they knew but still that ever-present smirk. "So….alternate reality. I've heard the theories but still something…"

"It's true," Jane stated. "We've traveled to one ourselves but the first time we've met one so close to ours, albeit some differences." She looked to the Wasp. "Janet Van Dyne? I'm going to guess Ant-Man isn't Scott Lang?"

"No, he is," Janet said. "But Hank let him have the costume so he could become Yellowjacket." On cue, a set of costumed figures strode up to meet them. This Captain America's costume was a bit brighter but mostly the same. The man Thor and Jane guessed was Yellowjacket was in a mostly yellow costume with black shoulder coverings and belt, a large cowl over his head with yellow wings on the side. Beside them was a man in a purple costume with a huge face mask, a bow, and a quiver of arrows attached to his back.

Thor blinked. "Barton? Is that you under there?"

"Yeah," he said in a younger and more sardonic voice. "Something wrong?"

Jane raised an eyebrow. "Your wife lets you actually go out in public like that?"

Hawkeye laughed. "Me? Married? Are you crazy?"

Jane raised her eyebrows. "Yep, clear differences in this world..." She looked at Yellowjacket. "Hank Pym? On our Earth, you and Janet are a lot older."

"How old?" Wasp asked. "I mean...35? Or are we talking ancient like...50?" She shivered at the thought.

"Another Earth?" Baton asked. "That's pretty crazy even for us."

"Yet it's true," Jane insisted. "On ours, you have a wife and kids..."

"Oh, damn, I suddenly feel so sorry for me," Clint groaned.

Jane waved to Janet. "Our Wasp is Hank and Janet's daughter, Hope."

"We're not even engaged!" Janet protested with Hank equally thrown.

"Cap..." Jane cocked her head. "Hmmm, assuming you were still frozen in ice, you're much the same."

"Sadly, that is true here," Cap noted.

"We should go over differences," Thor mused. "Wakanda, Latveria, the Savage Land…"

"We have all those," Thor-A stated.

Iron Man frowned at him. "Wait…the Savage Land?"

Thor-A nodded. "Aye. A hidden world under Antarctica, home to various creatures such as dinosaurs."

Thor nodded as well. "It is on the other side on our Earth." He became aware of Jane staring at him just as the Avengers were staring at their Thor. "What?"

"Dinosaurs?" Jane blurted. "You're telling me…dinosaurs…still exist…on our Earth?"

Thor frowned. "You didn't know of this?"

"No, we did _not_ know of this!"

"Are you sure? I mean, isn't that where they filmed that _Jurassic Park_ movie?"

Thor-A nodded with him. "I assumed the same. Also, I was curious about why some museums did not compare skeletons to living examples."

"Well, they do seem to ignore Kung-Lun."

"Aye, as if somehow forgetting dragons once walked the Earth."

"Dragons?" Wasp blurted in disbelief.

Iron Man stared. "First you don't tell us Atlantis exists until Namor shows up at the U.N., now this?"

Jane glanced between them and leaned to Iron Man. "So, yours does it too…"

Hawkeye held up a hand. "I am stating now that I am taking a sick day whenever Tony wants to check out the dinosaurs. No matter when that is."

Captain America looked them both over. "So how did you get here?"

Thor sighed. "We were attempting to access the Bifrost. I had found it more difficult to use and...I had wanted...to see if I could return to Asgard."

"Return?" Thor-A frowned. "Why would that be difficult?"

"Well, since I...sort of...destroyed it..."

Thor-A's eyes widened. "You...you what?!" He stormed forward. "What do you mean, you destroyed our home?"

"Technically, it was Surtur," Thor clarified. "But I was the one who unleashed him."

"What madness overtook you?"

"Would you prefer Hela to take it over?" Thor snapped. "Because that was the only option." He saw his counterpart's confusion and sighed. "There's no easy way to say it but...in my reality, Father, Mother, Heimdall, the Warriors Three...they're all gone."

Thor-A's shock was evident. "Gone?" he whispered.

"Mother by dark elves," Thor went on in a softer tone. "Father's...time was done. The rest by Hela. Heimdall by the forces of Thanos."

"Thanos?" Iron Man frowned.

Jane saw their confusion and was thrown. "Wait...you guys don't know him?" She looked to Thor. "Too much to hope he doesn't exist in this reality?"

"More likely, he just hasn't made his way to Earth yet," Thor mused. He faced the others. "In short, a mad Titan convinced the only way to 'save' the universe was to wipe out half the population." He glanced at his doppelganger. "You know of the Infinity Stones?"

Thor-A was still thrown by the news of Asgard but did his best to nod. "Aye. Each with incredible power over space, time and more."

"In our reality, Thanos got them all together," Jane stated. "He wiped out half the universe with a snap of his fingers."

The Avengers all looked at each other in concern. "This...was about seven or eight months ago, wasn't it?" Iron Man asked in the tone of someone who already knew the answer to the question.

Thor nodded. "Who was lost?"

Hawkeye, Carol, Yellowjacket, and Wasp all raised their hands. "It...wasn't fun," Iron Man allowed in the tone of something forced to remember something they never wanted to recall as long as they lived. "In some ways, the world is still recovering."

"We managed to fix it," Jane stated. "But we're dealing with the after-effects ourselves. That's why Thor was trying to get back to Asgard, see if anything was left and perhaps clues to other threats out there."

Thor-A was still staring at her. "Forgive me," he stated. "The Jane Foster I know is a paramedic, not...you."

It was Jane's turn to be surprised. "Really? Huh, had thought about it but then got into astrophysics instead."

Thor-A looked to the hammer attached to her hip. "And...you can wield Mjolnir?"

"It's...complicated."

Thor sighed. "I lost my own copy to Hela. I did get Stormbreaker," he hefted the ax. "It was reformed and Jane was able to hold it."

Thor-A nodded. "Then she must be a worthy lady indeed."

Thor grinned. "You have no idea." He paused. "I'm sorry, I can't keep calling you by my own name."

"Odinson then."

"That will work.

Jane looked about. "So…is this the only team here? No Black Widow? She-Hulk? Spider-Man? Panther?'

"T'Challa is in Wakanda," Captain America explained. "Widow isn't here and….a She-Hulk?"

Hulk snorted. "Hulk is only Hulk. Except for nasty Ross Red Hulk."

It was Jane's turn to blink. "Ross? As in Thaddeus Ross? A Red Hulk?" She shook her head. "Now that is a truly terrifying thought…"

"As for Spider-Man, we're not letting some kid in the team just yet," Yellowjacket noted. "At least until he graduates high school..."

"Are there X-Men?" Thor asked. "Fantastic Four?"

"Yes to both," Janet said. "How about you guys? Winter Soldier? Red Skull? Skrulls?" she said the last word with disdain.

"Yes to the first two," Jane answered. "Skrulls are a bit tricky. From what our Carol said, their empire was broken by the Kree so half of them are refugees trying to find a new place to live but others a bit more extremist."

Carol raised an eyebrow. "Huh, that is different. I'm gonna guess the Kree still a pack of racist military assholes?"

"Mostly," Jane agreed. "But our Carol not a bad sort."

Iron Man coughed. "To get back to brass tacks, it looks like you two need to get back to your own universe."

"Which can be difficult," Thor stated. "Interdimensional travels were hard enough but a world as similar as this..."

"Mayhap some special aid is needed," Odinson stated. "Doctor Strange perhaps."

Iron Man rolled his eyes. "Oh, great, just what we need, Mr. "no, really, magic is a totally real thing" showing up. I still can't believe he won't accept it's just an advanced science."

Yellowjacket smirked. "Uh-huh, that's the 'science' that had you briefly turned into a frog once?"

"That was just a brief mutation! And by the way, I was still a very, very handsome and brilliant frog!"

Yellowjacket rubbed his temples. "God, Tony, even I acknowledge it's something beyond normal science!"

Jane chuckled. "I think our Tony may actually be worse in the ego."

"That's…not possible," Hawkeye said in a flat voice.

"I was turned into a frog once," Thor noted.

"Loki?" Odinson asked and nodded with his counterpart. "He always had an affinity for that prank."

"Still better than when he turned our hair red..."

"Oh, he did that too?" Odinson scoffed. "I can't imagine your difficulties with him."

Thor's face sobered. "Loki...is dead in my reality. He...actually sacrificed himself to try and stop Thanos." Thor-A was thrown at that, clearly not knowing how to react.

Captain America looked to Thor and Jane. "Do we have any ideas on how to get you two back?"

Thor looked to his counterpart. "I do believe there is one quite obvious option..."

* * *

**Asgard**

The blast of energy erupted before Jane, Thor, Odinson, Captain America, Hawkeye, Ms. Marvel (as Carol called herself here), Yellowjacket, Wasp, and Odinson strode out of the portal to the entrance to the city. Thor was struck by the appearance of Heimdall, his armor much like the one he knew but his skin fairer and his eyes darkened. "Thor," the guardian intoned. "Your father is already prepared for you and your...guests..."

Odinson nodded as he marched past the man. Thor paused to look him over. Heimdall cocked his head to answer his gaze. "I am aware of other realities. Others like me. I am...Sorry for your loss."

"He was a good man," Thor intoned. "As I sense you are." They nodded to each other before Thor followed his counterpart. They made their way across the huge Rainbow Bridge leading to the city as Jane looked at Carol. "I'm not trying to sound judgmental but…_Ms_. Marvel? Trust me, in our world, you'd get enough flack without throwing that title on."

Carol snorted. "Like I care what some obnoxious jerks and internet trolls think…"

"_Now_ you remind me of our Carol."

"Captain Marvel doesn't sound right. I'm a Lieutenant."

"So is she."

"Technically, I'm not a Captain either," Steve Rogers pointed out. "Plus, I'm not sure I'm the person to talk on such things given I was frozen for the entire women's lib movement."

"Ah, come on, Cap, don't sell yourself short," Wasp noted. "For a guy from the 1940s, you're better treating ladies than most men today."

"Did you have to be looking at me when you said that?" Hawkeye complained.

"All right," Thor was musing. "I can accept many things are different in this reality. But…you are saying that…the _Guardians of the Galaxy_ are a top-notch, effective team of heroes who are widely respected across the universe?"

Odinson frowned. "They are not in your world?'

Jane scoffed. "I wouldn't trust those morons with a lunch order!"

"The tree's okay," Hulk remarked in that odd voice that still threw Jane a bit.

Carol leaned in toward her. "Is he the same on your Earth?"

"On ours, he's Bruce Banner a lot more. Plus, he's taken to wearing shirts a bit more often."

"Wish he'd do the latter," Clint remarked. "Oh and…don't bring up Banner. Just…don't." His being totally serious affected Jane.

Thor was going to add something but stopped as he took in the sight before him. It was different than his Asgard, less the classic city and something more fantastic. Yet in so many ways, it felt the same. The power, the strength, the history going back eons. The people who mingled about, several staring in wonder as the group passing through. There was no denying, this was Asgard, if not the one he had lost.

Odinson saw his expression and smiled softly. "Was it like this?'

"Most of it…aye," Thor confirmed. As they came to the gleaming palace, his eyes widened as he saw the figures standing before the steps. "And in others…it was different."

The most recognizable of the group was Fandral, who greatly resembled the one Thor had known with his blonde hair and goatee. Next to him was a figure in darker clothing with a fur cap, his thick mustache and glowering expression making Thor realize it was Hogun. Behind them was a massive figure that dwarfed at least four hundred pounds on a seven-foot frame, his orange mustache and beard falling A helmet rested on his head with huge shoulder braces. "Volstagg?" Thor muttered.

Jane's own eyes widened. "Holy shit. He makes our Volstagg look like…well, you."

The woman they guessed was Sif had the same raven black hair and athletic build but clad in a mostly red and silver armor with a large headpiece framing her head. Next to her was a figure resembling Balder in a purple and black suit with armored gauntlets and boots, white cape and helmet. All nodded in respect as Odinson came up to them. "Ho, Thor!" Balder called out. "I see your message was correct in bringing…unique companions."

Odinson motioned to them. "Jane Foster and…Thor…These are the Warriors Three, the Lady Sif and my best friend, Balder."

"Well met," Sif said. She looked at Jane. "Hmmm….so you are worthy of wielding Mjolnir?" She smirked at Odinson. "I recall you once stated none could match you or thy father for that feat."

Jane raised an eyebrow. "Maybe on my Earth, it's more open to a different hand."

Sif smiled. "Oh, I like her."

Thor motioned to the steps. "Come. He awaits." He led the way up the stairs and through the palace. Thor noted how it was much like the one he had grown up in although a few differences in the architecture. As they entered the throne room, he sucked in his breath as he took in the powerful figure sitting on a throne.

The first difference was that he had both eyes. The second was that he was far more powerfully built with a broad chest clad in lush golden armor with a long red cape. His white hair and beard were much longer and he seemed to bristle with power. His gaze was hard as he took in Thor-A, who bowed before him. "My son," he said in a deep voice. "These are the….others you spoke of in your message?"

"Aye, Father," Odinson waved to them. Thor and Jane both bowed with respect. Odin narrowed his eyes as he focused on the two arrivals. "This…is your counterpart from another Earth? One not worthy of wielding Mjolnir so some…mortal….female…does so?"'

"Oh, boy, here we go…" Hawkeye muttered.

"He is worthy, Father," Odinson pressed. "He held mine hammer."

"Yet he chooses to let…her…hold our most sacred weapon?" Odin wasn't bothering to hide his disdain.

Jane glared at him. "Don't talk about me as if I'm not here. Or I'll give you this hammer in a very uncomfortable place."

Several in the room sucked in breaths at that but Thor could only smirk. Odin glared at him. "Does my counterpart put up such disrespect?"

"My Odin is dead," Thor intoned. "Asgard fell." He couldn't help but feel a bit of satisfaction seeing how that shut this Odin up. "Much of its fall was due to my father's arrogance and keeping secrets from others. A lesson that perhaps you should pay heed to." He moved forward. "As fun as it might be to spend time comparing notes, right now, we need to get back to our own reality. We believe your Bifrost may be the way."

Odin was glowering but slowly nodded. "Very well. I have had our researchers looking into it now." He looked Thor over. "Hmmm…I can already tell you have spent too long among Midgard." He glanced to Odinson. "A fate I worry over with my own son."

Odinson bristled. "Father…we have had this discussion…."

"And you ignored my words." Odin's voice was hard.

"The Avengers are heroes, Father," Odinson stated. "You yourself credited them with saving Asgard from Loki."

"I did," Odin allowed. "Yet their lives, in the end, are meaningless to us."

"Boy, really know how to hurt a guy," Hawkeye muttered under his breath.

Odinson shook his head. "I will not have this argument yet again, Father."

"The day will come, my son, when you understand the weight of the crown is greater than any friendships."

"Which explains why you are so absent of friends."

"I feel so much better now about my relationship with my own father," Ms. Marvel remarked.

Odin growled as Odinson scoffed. "Yes, Father, continue thy rumbling and anger. Tis what you seem to do best now." He turned to march out of the room, striding out toward a nearby balcony. He sighed as he looked out at the skies of Asgard, some clouds reflecting his mood.

"You shouldn't be so upset." Odinson turned to see Thor leaning on the doorway. "Believe me, I know exactly how you feel. My father was a tough sort as well." He began walking forward. "But I now know what he was dealing with. Asgard may be gone but not all our people are. I may not wear a crown but I feel the weight of its responsibilities."

"He can be just so…damned aggravating!" Odinson snarled. "For centuries, his words are more like a proclamation, he refuses to let me be my own man, he still acts as if I am but a babe!"

"From what I gather, it's the same way Bor treated him," Thor said. "There's an old human saying that every man who says he'll never be like his father ends up emulating him in every way."

"Yet he acts more like I am merely another subject than his son!"

"He has to handle a lot," Thor noted. "And let's be honest…we're not the easiest people to deal with even if we weren't his sons." He saw Odinson looking off and sighed. "I thought my father was an old man, a fool, someone who should just step down and let me take over. When Frost Giants invaded, I went with my Loki, Sif and Warriors Three to attack them. In my arrogance, I thought I knew better than my father how to deal with this."

Odinson raised an eyebrow. "I assume it did not go well."

"It did not," Thor sighed. "It nearly started a war. Afterward, my father railed at my idiocy and how I was not prepared to be king. He stripped me of my hammer and my powers and cast me to Earth to learn humility."

Odinson's eyes widened. "He…did that?"

"And he was right to do so," Thor admitted. "Oh, I didn't think it at the time but I realize now he was correct. I had to learn more about humans and of myself to handle what was to come. It helped I met Jane who taught me much of humanity and saw their own bravery." He looked to Odinson. "I know that it can be hard. But take it from me, Thor….Odin will not live forever. And when he's gone…You're going to find yourself regretting so many chances you missed to talk to him."

Odinson took in his words. "Perhaps you are right…"

Thor waved a hand about. "I took this city for granted. The people as well, I thought they would remain around for centuries. You have no idea how lucky you truly are. Still be with the Avengers but do not turn your back on your home, either. Especially when you know you must rule one day."

Odinson nodded. "There is wisdom in your words…"

"That's something I don't hear that often," Thor dryly said. "Balder does say I'm becoming more like my father."

"Especially with the beard."

"Seriously, what is everyone's hang-up on the beard? I've had it for centuries!" He waved at Thor. "I don't insult your hair being so long!"

"What is wrong with its length!"

"Even I gave that up! All right, it was forced on me but it was much easier to handle!"

Odinson's reply was lost in a loud rumble that cut through the air. The two spun around to see a dark shadow seeming to grow in the distance. It resembled a black cloud of some sort, crackling with inhuman energy. There was already a cry from the populace as inhuman shrieks began to sound from that space.

The two Thors looked at each other before Odinson spun his hammer about and let it fly him off. Thor leapt off the balcony, landing easily on the ground below to charge in as well. Before them, the cloud was giving way to some sort of moving portal that was dislodging a squad of men in dark green armor. Several appeared to be in suits much like Iron Man, with a few standing nearly ten feet tall. Others appeared to be orcs and trolls, their dark skin and hideous faces proving their war-loving nature. Behind them were hulking figures Thor figured were this universe's version of Frost Giants. Odinson was already hurling his hammer to smash against one as Thor had Stormbreaker to smash against the armored troops.

* * *

Jane had been to the "observatory" of the old Asgard but this was even more amazing. It was dominated by a set of globes of the various worlds around the cosmos, many of them she didn't recognize, hanging about the ceiling and moving about in circular patterns. A wave of glowing strands was nearby, attracting her attention. They seemed to resemble old-styled weaved rugs with some shorter than others and glittering in various colors.

"According to Asgard's wisest minds, these show connections to alternate universes," Sif was saying as they walked about. "They used to be nearly impossible to separate but in the last few months, they have seemed to…flow together more."

"It happens," Jane mused. "It's as if Thanos' actions somehow affected the multiverse boundaries and brought down barriers."

Sif looked to her with interest. "Am…I…still in your reality?"

"You are," Jane assured her. "We're good friends, actually. She insists on calling us sisters in arms which I'm still not sure about." She sighed. "Just annoyed at Odin."

"He…can be difficult," Sif allowed. "He had a plan for Thor to remain on Asgard to be its ruler but his connections to Midgard block that."

"Not too much different from our Odin," Jane allowed. "But they had other issues to handle." She peered at the weaves of glowing lines. "And…Balder?"

Sif frowned. "What do you mean? He is a good friend, Thor's best in fact."

"Ah, ok." Jane wasn't sure if Balder secretly being Thor's brother was true in this reality and decided not bringing it up was the best move just in case. She was opening her mouth to speak again when a rumble shook the entire room. The two women were instantly alert as they raced back to the throne room.

A few minutes earlier, Carol found herself facing the fascinating sight of the Hulk and Volstagg seemingly in a race to see who could consume a cooked 75-pound boar faster. It was a contest of spit, drool and fallen food that made her consider going vegan. Thus, the sudden shaking of the palace was a welcome relief.

Captain America, of course, was instantly alert as Balder and the Warriors Three also go to their feet. Jane, Sif and the Thors were entering just as Odin strode out from his quarters. "To arms!" he barked. "Asgard is under attack!"

"By whom, Father?" Odinson asked.

"By those who shall deeply regret it!" Odin called out.

"My Lord, you should remain!" Balder said. "In safety for now!"

"Thor is already out there," Jane pointed out.

Odin scowled but nodded. "I shall don my war armor and gather faithful Gugnir. Then shall they know the anger of Odin!"

"And soon they shall know the cockiness of Hawkeye!" the archer intoned as the Avengers followed the Asgardians out of the throne room.

In moments, the group was outside the palace to see the army moving in. Jane took in the green armor with a frown. "That looks…oddly familiar…"

"Hydra," Captain America hissed.

"Oh, no, you have them here too?"

"We thought they were gone!" Cap was already hurling out his shield to smash into one of the armored figures. Behind him, Hawkeye was drawing his bow and firing off an arrow that erupted against an armored man, causing him to fall back. By this point, others were firing off what appeared to be lasers to drive off both soldiers and the civilian populace. Hawkeye dodged a blast to fire off another arrow, this one unleashing a blast of electricity to knock a soldier down.

Ms. Marvel's hands were glowing just as she heard a roar from overhead. She looked up to see some dragon-like creatures emerging from the black cloud. One charged downward, its claws reaching out and she barely dodged it before firing off a blast of energy. The Hulk was bounding forward, letting out a roar as he smashed through several of the creatures and moved onto the attacking Frost Giants.

Jane was already summoning lightning with Mjolnir and then letting it fly. It smashed down one of the dragons, cut through a pair of frost giants and then spun in a wide arc, the electricity shortening out the armor of several Hydra soldiers before landing in her hands.

Fandral's eyes widened. "And I thought Thor was good with that. Yet he never made it a thing of such beauty!"

Jane smiled. "Flattered but not my type." Volstagg was knocking back several troops as Hogun smashed another with his mace.

Hawkeye fired another arrow as he cursed. "Sure, the one time we can actually use Tony, he stays behind!"

"It was more that we were worried about him ticking off Odin by once more claiming they're nothing but a bunch of powerful aliens," Carol noted. Hawkeye conceded the point as he continued to fight, somersaulting over one soldier and in mid-air firing off two arrows that exploded against a Frost Giant.

Cap was knocking another trooper down when he heard an engine humming. He looked up to see a large hovercraft emerging from the crowd. Several regular soldiers in Hydra uniforms were already firing away with blasters. Cap leaped onto the body of a fallen Frost Giant, racing up its icy frame to reach a rooftop. He bounded across it then somersaulted to land on top of the carrier. Knocking back one guard, Cap threw himself downward, his feet smashing through the glass pane of the bridge of the carrier.

Somersaulting inside, Captain America was already in a fighting position with several Hydra troops aiming weapons at him. He heard a zipping sound to know the Wasp and Yellowjacket had followed him inside. However, Cap was struck by the trio of figures standing in the center of the room. One was in an ornate version of the Hydra uniform, more of a tunic with buttoned front. One hand was in a yellow glove while another was covered in a huge thick red gauntlet. His bald head shone along with the monocle in one eye.

Next to him was a man in a mostly purple suit with a golden belt, his shoulders with odd furred bracings. His entire head was covered in a thick purple mask with a golden crown settled into it. The final figure was in a pure black suit that mixed with the crimson nearly skinless head. "Captain," he hissed. "What a pleasant surprise."

"Oh, shit," Janet whispered as she took in Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker, Baron Heinrich Zemo and the Red Skull standing side by side.

Captain America's eyes narrowed at his three old foes. "So it finally happened. The three of you, together."

"Indeed, Captain," Von Strucker said with a smirk. "The founding fathers of Hydra, reunited at last."

"After our escape following the…incident," Zemo said in his dark accent. "We realized that fighting amongst ourselves was not in our best interests. Thus, we agreed to put our differences aside so that the ultimate power would finally be ours."

"I once told the Fuhrer that Asgard was a place of power begging for our use," the Skull added. "And now…we shall have it for ourselves."

Captain America glared as he hefted his shield. "Over my dead body, Skull."

The evil smile twisted. "Oh, Captain…You really have no idea what you're in for…"

* * *

Thor smashed a fist through an ogre's face as Stormbreaker lashed out to cut another down. Odinson was hurling out his hammer to knock a Frost Giant back, both thrown by the coming hordes mixed with some human soldiers.

"Hydra troops," Odinson noted. "Allied somehow with Frost Giants and orcs and ogres?"

"Reminds me of a messy incident in my reality," Thor mused. He frowned deeply. "The way they're spread out though….as if…"

They stared at each other as the thought struck them both. "It's a distraction," they said in unison. They were both turning just a blast of flame erupted to create a wall around them. They turned back to see a figure floating in the air. She was a beautiful woman clad in a loose red dress with a large headpiece and a red studded choker around her neck. Her blonde hair was now literally flame as her eyes glowed with a true inner fire.

"Amora," Odinson hissed.

Thor's own eyes widened. "The Enchantress? She…isn't that bad in my reality."

"It is not truly her," Odinson hissed. "It is Surtur possessing her."

"That…is not good."

The woman looked down with a smirk. "Two Thors? The Norns do smile upon me." Her hands glowed bright with flame. "One I can keep…and another to kill."

The pair of gods barely had time to avoid her blast of flame erupting at them.

* * *

Odin stepped out of his chambers in full golden armor, his spear in his hands. He stopped in place as he saw the fallen guards strewn about the room. His grip on his spear tightened as he sensed something was wrong. It took a moment before the feeling washed over him and he cursed under his breath. "Where are you?"

"Right here…All-Father."

Odin turned to see a figure materialize, lounging on the throne with his feet propped up against one of the armrests. He wore a green and golden suit with a helmet boasting a pair of massive horns. His dark hair was longer than before but that damnable evil smirk remained on his face.

"Loki," Odin growled. "You wish the throne once more?"

"Oh, I had my chance to rule," Loki stated in a dark tone. "It didn't work out. No…no, my goal is different." He was playing with a dagger in his hands. "No, I managed to strike a bargain with Surtur. To make him realize that we had one thing in common." He looked up, his smile vanishing. "And to reach out to some mortals for an alliance. They gain the power and I get to see what I dreamed of every instant I was trapped within the Serpent's grasp: Asgard burned to the ground."

He flung out the dagger, the blade spinning around and erupting into fire as it did. Odin hissed as it struck at his chest, feeling the agony of the poisoned fire tearing into him. Loki's smile returned as he rose on the throne. "Don't worry 'father'. You'll still be alive…just long enough to see the Golden City turned to ash."

And the laughter of the God of Evil echoed throughout the chamber.

* * *

_**Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes**_** remains one of the greatest comic book series ever created. Great as the MCU is, this captured the spirit of the comics much better and sad it ended for the **_**Assemble**_** cartoon. It just hit me how much fun mixing them up a bit would be. **

**Also, the "8096" designation is the official one from Marvel which also confirms it shares a universe with the **_**Wolverine and the X-Men **_**cartoon. **

**All comments welcomed as I hope to get more in soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Brothers of Thunder**

**By Michael Weyer**

**Sorry for a bit of a delay but some push on this one so trying to get more soon.**

* * *

Jane leapt back to avoid a blast of cannon fire before hurling out her hammer. It flew around to knock several agents back before returning to her hand. She winced as an explosion echoed nearby before taking a blow from a Frost Giant. She rolled with it to smash it in the face. She could see some fighting inside the large tank above and tried to reach it but the blasts of energy drove her back.

Jane cursed under her breath (ignoring how she was doing so in ancient Norse) as the hammer returned to her hand. "Dammit, so many…"

"Just keep hitting until they can't get up!" Clint fired back as he kept shooting arrows. The Hulk was having a grand time smashing several trolls apart while crushing a troop carrier under a mighty fist. Jane was struck by the grin on his face, indicating he actually got more of a kick out of this than the Hulk she knew and under other circumstances would have been intrigued by how he seemed to enjoy himself more than Bruce did in this form.

The Hulk bounded toward the main command hovercraft. He smashed through the window, scattering soldiers aside. Inside, Captain America was dodging the sword of Zemo and the blasts from the Red Skull's gauntlets. Von Strucker was avoiding the blasts of the Wasp as the Hulk prepared to move in. Before he could, a beam of grey energy erupted from a nearby hallway. The Hulk grunted as the grey energies washed over him, solidifying his body. Despite his power, he soon found himself immobile and frozen solid as a stone statue.

Stepping from the hallway was a bizarre figure. It appeared to be a broad-shouldered man in a strange orange tunic with complex technological harnesses around his body. Where his head should have been was a camera shifting about. His chest and stomach were covered by a massive screen showing a face twisted into a triumphant grin. "Ah, it worked after all," Dr. Arnim Zola announced. "A shame Enchantress could only collect so much of the Grey Gargoyle's essence but it is enough."

"And we just lost the Big Gun," Wasp moaned. The distraction was enough for her to be blasted back by von Strucker. Captain America was grabbing at the Skull's arm while blocking Zemo's attempts to strike. That left him open for a second blast from Zola's weapon which fastened his boots to the ground. Before Captain America could move, the Skull smashed him with a hard blow while Von Strucker's Satan Claw fired a blast that left him reeling enough for Zemo to kick him in the face. A cloud of vapor from the Skull's own gauntlet sent Steve down in a choking haze.

Jane's attention was caught by a blast of energy in the distance. She saw lightning and fire echoing in the skies and something tugged at her. Spinning the hammer, she threw it out to let her streak across the skies, above the combat echoing. Her eyes widened as she saw Thor and Odinson both attacked by a familiar woman covered in flame. Jane threw Mjolnir outward, letting it strike at the Enchantress's face. She landed on her feet to catch the hammer. "Is that…"

"I'm afraid so," Thor stated.

"Huh. It figures, here she's an actual threat…"

The Enchantress continued to glare. "All that time…the pain, the agony…this is where I gain mine revenge!"

"And mine." The deep voice echoed as a huge, heavyset figure stepped forward, clad in a dark uniform with a massive ax in his hands. Odinson's eyes narrowed. "Skurge." He shook his head. "She is no longer the Amora you knew. You need not still follow her."

"She has my heart, Thunderer," the Executioner snarled. "You cannot defeat that."

Thor glanced at Odinson. "My version could be boorish but at least he wasn't this pathetic."

A loud cackling echoed through the air as a chill washed over the field. Stepping from a cloud of vapor was a strange figure, half his face showing the bright blue features of an elf. The other half was pure black with offset his long white hair. Half his outfit was red and yellow while the other was bisected to red and black. His lips were pulled back into a hideous grin as he observed the gathered heroes. "Two Thors? My, my, things have changed."

"_Malekith_," Odinson snarled. "I had thought thee dead."

"The Master of Hounds is not destroyed so easily, Thunder God," the Dark Elf answered in a smooth accent. "Especially when Surtur has need of me."

"This is the worst Old Home Week ever," Jane muttered as Thor was struck by this different version of his own foe.

"It's not just you, is it?" Odinson said as he rose to his feet. He looked upward and called out. "Where are you? I know it's you behind all this, brother!"

A burst of dark laughter echoed as, in a flash of green and gold, a figure in a familiar suit and horned helmet appeared. He cocked his head at the group and raised an eyebrow. "Well, well…two Thors and a mortal holding the hammer? This must be a fascinating tale."

"Loki," Thor whispered. He knew this wasn't his brother and one look was enough to tell him that this was a twisted and murderous figure. And yet, like all of this Asgard, he couldn't help feeling some pain seeing one so much like the sibling he'd once loved. Even if those twisted cold eyes showed any hope of redemption had long passed him.

Loki smirked. "Now this is gratifying. To finally extinguish you as I also dominate Asgard."

Odinson glared. "Is this what it's come to, Loki? To burn our home to the ground?"

"It ceased to be my home a long time ago," he hissed. "Hydra can have what they want and pick Midgard clean. All I want is to see this Eternal Realm wiped away."

Odinson hefted his hammer. "Over mine own corpse."

"You always were slow on the uptake, Brother." Loki's hands gleamed with green fire as he threw them outward to unleash blasts on the heroes. They scattered as Enchantress kept up her own attacks. The trolls were moving in when blasts of lightning raked the skies before them to drive them back. Landing in between the two groups was a tall and strong figure in a costume much like Odinson's. Notable was that his head was orange-skinned and elongated to remind Jane much of a horse. His eyes narrowed as his voice echoed in a strong tone. "Back, foul ones! Whoever attacks the Mighty Thor must face the wrath of _Beta Ray Bill!_"

"Bill!" Odinson cried out with a grin.

"Thor, my oath-brother!" the alien stated. "I heard Odin's call for aid and came as soon as I could!"

"Welcome is thy help, old friend!" Odinson waved to Thor. "For now...simply accept these are strong allies."

Bill did the equivalent of the raising of an eyebrow before merely nodding. "Very well. We shall discuss it later but for now..." He turned to the thrown Loki and Enchantress, hefting the mace in his hands. "Come, foul ones! Come test the might of _Stormbreaker_!" He smashed the mallet down on the ground, igniting a shockwave of energy that knocked Loki, Enchantress and their warriors back. Thor threw out his own Stormbreaker, the axe cutting through one Giant before nearly slicing at Loki, who barely dodged it.

Odinson glared hard at Loki. "Where is Father, Loki? What have you done with him?"

"Oh, you'll have plenty of time to catch up with him, Thor." Loki's twisted grin was more disturbing than the version Jane had known. "In Hela's embrace."

Thor sniffed. "We killed our Hela, Loki. If you think you can impress us..."

"Oh? You want to be impressed, brother?" Loki smiled as he held up his staff. "Well, then, watch this." He smashed it onto the ground as Malekith added a blast of chilling magic from his own hand. The tip of Loki's wand erupted outward with blasts of blue-white energies that whipped across the city. To the invading Giants, elves and Hydra troops, it did nothing. But to any Asgardian it touched, it instantly encased them in blocks of ice, freezing them in place. Above, Ms. Marvel was about to blast a giant to pieces when the wave struck her, gasping as she fell to the ground. Clint was frozen midway pulling back on his bowstring with the Warriors Three, Sif and Balder likewise struck in mid-attack pose. A silence fell over the city as the bizarre tableau took hold.

Malekith smirked to Loki. "It won't last too long but enough for us to secure our hold."

Loki laughed. "Really, why did we not partner up before?"

"The fact we completely despise one another might be a tiny factor."

"True but we share a loathing for Thor that should bond us well.

Protected as if in the eye of a hurricane, Jane and Thor winced as they still felt the chill around them. Odinson was starting in disbelief. "How...Thou never had such power before!"

"During my imprisonment and exile, I met a figure who had much in common with myself, Brother. The Dread Dormammu."

Odinson's eyes widened in shock. "Him? You bargained with that demon?"

"Far more than a mere demon," Loki intoned. "He needed a new way to work his influence onto the Earth realm and I needed the power to gain mine revenge. Win-win, as the mortals put it."

"Let me guess," Jane sardonically said. "Your Hydra buddies don't know about that."

Loki smirked. "Well...I told them the Earth would be theirs. I simply never specified how long they'd be able to hold it."

Thor glared at Loki. "My brother was many things...but a sadist was not one of them. Whatever you may be, he proved himself a better man, sacrificing himself for Asgard."

Loki seemed almost insulted. "Really? What a damned fool he was then." He leaned forward, eyes blazing with hate. "This Asgard cast me out, this Odin denied me my proper place..."

"One you attempted to steal," Odinson barked. "Do not go painting the past in your image, Loki! Our father did more for you than you could imagine and you chose to be this way!"

"It won't matter," Thor added. "It never works, Loki. No matter how hard you try, in the end...you will fail."

Loki chuckled. "It appears this version of you is even more thick-headed, brother. I'm so looking forward to having his head on my wall."

Before either could move, a flash of light kept them separated. Behind the Asgardians and Jane, a familiar circle of light began shimmering. Before any of them could realize what was happening, the light washed over them as they vanished into thin air. Enchantress blinked in confusion. "What...what just happened?'

Loki pursed his lips. "I...am not sure." He smiled. "But if it means Thor and his foolish allies are removed from the board, so much the better." A buzzing came from his hip as he lifted a communicator. He usually disliked these mortal trappings but one made do as one could. "Yes?"

"T_he Avengers are subdued,_" the Red Skull's voice echoed. "_Zemo is pressing to kill Captain America now. We know far too well how the man can escape these types of situations."_

"Patience, Skull, patience," Loki said. "Remember our bargain. You shall Earth, I could care less for that pitiful mudball. Just await my rise to power."

"_Tread carefully, Loki. Von Strucker and I know how to handle your kind."_

"No, little man," Loki mused. "You know nothing of my kind." He crushed the communicator in his hands as he turned to head back to the palace. Taking a moment to stare at the spot the Thors had vanished from, the Enchantress followed. "How long must we put up with those fools?'

"Pawns always have their uses, Amora..."

"Just make sure we're not among them," she warned him as Loki just chuckled.

* * *

**Earth-12041**

The chaos was clear inside the high-tech lab of Project Pegasus. Various technicians and guards were scattered, the lucky ones nursing severe injuries. Alarms wailed despite no one to hear them as several labs were in flames and the high-tech security torn apart like children's toys. Inside the central lab area, a huge room the size of a basketball arena, the ten-foot solid steel doors were crumbled inside with one crushing some unfortunate people who'd been standing behind it. More bodies were strewn about as the secrets of the Project were laid bare for anyone out to use it for their own means. This all could have been handled in a subtle fashion but the people responsible didn't care for that.

A lot could be said about the Masters of Evil but they could never be accused of not trying to live up to their name.

Standing on the central platform of the lab, raised on a circular dias surrounded by consoles, Baron Helmut Zemo stood, arms folded behind his back, looking as regal as he could in his purple mask and dark uniform with a sword at his side. Before him, the Fixer was looking over the scores of databases, the techno pack on his back helping him access several systems at once, the data flowing over his special visor. "How long?" Zemo said, his accent thick.

"Still a few minutes," the Fixer intoned. "And by the by, it would be easier if half the systems weren't messed up like this." He threw a glare at the figures behind Zemo. "I get you want strength in numbers, boss but this bunch..."

"Watch it, Ebersol," snarled Moonstone. The beautiful blonde stood in her solid dark yellow uniform with a helmet over her head and hands on her hips. "Don't lump me in with these idiots."

"If you're so smart, Sofen, how come you couldn't stay out of jail like the rest of the Thunderbolts?" The Wrecker smirked as he tapped his crowbar in one hand. In his dark suit with a purple mask, he stood before the rest of the Wrecking Crew: Piledriver in his white and red uniform with blonde hair peeking out above his mask; Bulldozer in his yellow uniform with armored helmet over his head; and Thunderball with his black skin clashing with his green and yellow uniform and the large wrecking ball easily held in his hands. What they lacked in intellect, the quartet more than made up for in sheer strength and love of mayhem.

Moonstone waved a hand. "I saw no interest in wasting my time on some foolish quest for redemption. Fixer agrees."

"Actually, it was more that they wouldn't let me keep hacking Pentagon files," the man answered. "Hey, we gotta have our entertainment."

Zemo tuned out their bickering as he glanced over the rest of his forces. The U-Foes stood nearby with Vector's gleaming yellow skin marked with odd designs; Vapor living up to her name as mostly cloudy green mist in a female form; X-Ray's reddish-purple body glowing brightly; and Ironclad's solid steel frame showing his amazing strength. Whiplash was behind them, his upgraded metallic whips ready to unleash their power while Whirlwind's solid green armor covered him completely.

Frankly, most of the group was not Zemo's top choice. Then again, he'd learned the hard way that trying to trust the right people had a habit of blowing up in your face. It had with the Thunderbolts and then the circumstances nearly leading to his death. He'd realized his brush with mortality was a weakness. A Zemo did not succeed by gaining respect or aiding others. He did so through power, fear, and control. And once he acquired what was within the vaults, he would have all of that and more.

He brushed at his coat as he felt something crawl up it. He glanced down to see a set of ants milling at his feet. For a brief moment, he wondered how these insects had gotten into such a secure area...and then it hit him. "All of you, be alert-"

That was as far as he got before, in a blur, Ant-Man had grown to his full height to punch him in the face. The young man leaped back as Zemo unsheathed his sword. As it was flying toward him, a whirling sound cut through the air, and an all-too-familiar shield flew through the air to block it and knock Zemo back. The shield bounced away to land in the hands of Captain America as he charged in toward the group, his military-style uniform showing his professional air. Behind him, the rest of the Avengers tore into the area, all ready to attack.

As expected, the U-Foes charged at the Hulk, who merely grunted as he took their blasting attacks. X-Ray found his blasts blocked by Captain Marvel, her solid red and blue uniform and mask flowing with her long blonde hair. Hawkeye was charging in, his simple uniform not flashy but getting the job done, eyes narrowed behind his visor as he fired an arrow that emitted a blast of gas that had Bulldozer coughing. Iron Man was rocketing in, firing off his repulsor blasts at Whiplash while sparing a side shot at Whirlwind. The Visison was phasing to avoid strikes from X-Ray before unleashing his own optic blasts.

Whirlwind was already crafting a mini-tornado with his powers as he flew upward with the Falcon joining him in battle, his red and white costume with wings allowing him to evade the gusts of wind Whirlwind sent at him. Ironclad was stepping forward when a pair of powerful hammers flew out to knock him away. One, a large hammer, was caught by Thor, his uniform bold and proud as ever with his blonde hair framing his sharp helmet, smiling behind his thick beard. The mace landed in the hands of Jane Foster, her silver armor glinting in the light with her large belt, the skirt flowing over her combat-style pants, red cape flapping behind her with the arm holding the mace covered. She smirked at Thor, her eyes bright behind the mask attached to her helmet. "When you invited me for a date night, this was not what I had in mind."

"You would be surprised how many of my past...dates...ended up this way." Thor smirked as he threw out his hammer to knock Thunderball back while Jane was dodging the Wrecker's crowbar. Black Widow was bounding in to attack Fixer, the man snarling as he tried to defend himself. That just left him open for a kick from Black Panther to knock him back hard with Widow finishing it up with a blow to the face. The two dark-suited warriors exchanged a nod before going back into the fight.

Moonstone and Captain Marvel were flying overhead, arms locked as they snarled at each other, the energies around them fueled by their rage. Zemo was spinning his sword to slam into Captain America's shield as the Star-Spangled Avenger grunted. "I'd really hoped you'd be different, Helmut. You didn't have to follow your father's path."

"I won't follow it, Captain," Zemo snarled as he lunged forward. "I will surpass my father in all ways. Including killing you."

"You're not getting the Cube."

"I have not come this far to fail."

Cap was about to hit back when a crackling sound echoed through the air. The combat stopped as everyone turned in confusion to where a glowing circle appeared out of thin air. From it emerged a quartet of figures who all gasped for breath. Thor and Thunderstrike's eyes both widened as they took in two of the forms rising up. Thor's eyes then narrowed. "What devilry is he up to this time," he muttered as he stalked forward.

The Thor rising up took in the figure marching forward, his hammer held back and sighed. "Oh, here we go again..." This other Thor (Thor automatically thought of him as a Prince of Thunder) threw the hammer out only for Odinson to block it. It returned to Prince's hand as he glowered. "Honestly, Loki, if you're going to impersonate me, remember my outfit!"

"I am not Loki!" Odinson protested.

Thor had to smirk. "See how annoying that is?" He dodged a blow from Prince who waved to Thor. "And at least he has the beard working!"

Thor pointed to Odinson. "See, I told you!"

Odinson rolled his eyes. "I am not going to grow a beard!"

"You say that now but..." Thor was cut off as Prince's hammer flew at him, knocking him back. He winced as he rose up. "Damn, I never knew just how much that thing really hurts..."

Jane gasped as she barely avoided the mace of Thunderstrike. "Who are you?" her doppelganger cried out. "Enchantress? Or some random woman Loki yanked into this?'

Jane winced as she blocked a shot to nod to Thor. "Okay, I get what you were talking about. This is incredibly annoying." She dodged another swing and frowned. "And...does my hair actually look like that in a fight? Maybe Darcy is right and I do need a cut..."

Beta Ray Bill moved in to grab at Thunderstrike. "Please, try to calm down." Jane was struck by how downright polite the alien sounded. She moved in to try and help him as she called out. "By the by, just how did you get into this?"

"An involved story."

"Like there's any other kind..." Jane winced as her counterpart punched her in the face, hissing to realize she had the same level of strength. She then felt her grab her mane and pull back, screaming before yanking herself away. "Hair-pulling? Really?"

"Um...can anyone explain what the hell I'm looking at?" Hawkeye asked as both sides were staring in utter bafflement at the fight. Even as he spoke, he fired an arrow over his shoulder, emitting a cloud of gas that had the Wrecking Crew crying out for breath.

Odinson moved to grab Prince from behind. "We are not thy enemies!" he called out. He looked over his shoulder to see Moonstone drawing a bead on a distracted Captain Marvel. Odinson threw out his hammer, sending it flying to smash into Moonstone's face and knock her back. The hammer flew to also strike every member of the Wrecking Crew across the head, sending them senseless to the ground before returning to his hand. "Od's blood, they're even more thick-headed in this reality..."

Prince was growling as he punched Thor in the face. "Drop the illusion, brother or-" He stopped as Thor grabbed Mjolnir and easily tore it from his grasp. He held it in front of a stunned Prince's face, even giving it a wiggle to show how easily he could hold it. Thunderstrike was frozen in as much disbelief. Thor tossed Mjolnir to Odinson, who caught it easily. He turned, holding both hammers up, lightning crackling from each. Bringing them down to the floor, Odinson caused an eruption of wind and lightning raking across the room. It easily sped past each Avenger to strike a member of the Masters. Screams of pain echoed before the electrocuted villains collapsed to the ground. Zemo was the last one standing before a punch from Captain America put him down for good.

Odinson turned back to Prince to offer the man's own Mjolnir back. After a long pause, he took it, holding it carefully in his hands. Jane rubbed at her back as she looked over to Thunderstrike, who was thrown at the entire display. "Not bad form. I can tell you haven't had it for very long." She peered closer. "Oh, it's a mace, that's interesting."

Thunderstrike stared at her. "Who...are you?"

"Jane Foster of a different Earth." She nodded to Thor. "That's the Thor of my Earth." She pointed to Odinson. "And the Thor of another."

"Oh, great, now it's alternate Earths," Hawkeye muttered. "I really need a vacation."

"I may join you," Black Widow remarked.

Iron Man had his mask retracting to show the handsome face of Tony Stark. "Interesting. A me on your world?"

"Yes, Tony, a you on our worlds," Jane responded, not at all surprised that was his first question.

"Still handsome? And rich too, world-renowned, respected inventor, I'm just checking."

Jane looked at Thor. "Is it possible somewhere in the multiverse, there's a Tony Stark who _isn't_ a self-involved jackass?"

"I sincerely doubt it," Thor answered in utter seriousness.

Prince examined the two Thors with curiosity and interest. "This is...most unusual. My father had told of alternate realms but to meet two like me..."

"Not totally the same," Odinson said. He nodded toward Thor. "His speech can be...somewhat odd."

"You mean he doesn't talk like a Shakespeare refugee?" Hawkeye cracked.

Thor frowned. "I really hadn't noticed that before but yes, it is an odd way of talking..."

Captain America frowned. "How are you here?"

"It's complex," Odinson intoned. "But we have to get back..."

"And you will," a soft voice echoed. Everyone whirled to see a figure wearing a green cloak with a hood concealing their features suddenly standing in the room. "But just one stop to make first..." It waved a hand as a shimmer of light washed over everyone. When it was gone, almost everyone had vanished except for the unconscious Masters as well as Ant-Man, Black Panther, and Vision. "Don't worry," the figure said in a light voice. "They'll be back." It paused to shrug. "Maybe." Then in a flash of green, it had vanished.

Ant-Man slowly stared at Panther. "What the hell just happened?" For once, Panther could think of nothing to say.

* * *

**Earth-911111**

The sunlight gleamed off the famous red and gold armor flying across the skies. It easily dodged the fire of the cannons raking across New York City, spinning before unleashing a barrage of missiles at the Kree cruiser attempting to attack Manhattan. As it erupted in flame, the armored figure flew outward before landing on a rooftop. The faceplate retracted to show the highly attractive features of a strong woman, whisps of her black hair framing her face even under the helmet. "So chalk another cruiser down," announced Antoni "Toni" Stark. "How's the rest going?"

A few blocks over, Captain America was leaping over a Kree attacker. Her mask lost in the battle, the strong features of Stephanie Rogers were on display, her short light brown hair still keeping to a military style, the red-white-and-blue uniform fitting well over her athletic body. She threw out her shield, letting it bounce off two Kree and then land right back in her arms. "We can still use reinforcements."

"Panther, War Machine and Falcon are backing the reserves in D.C..," Iron Maiden reminded her as her mask returned over her face and she took off. "Also, Spider-Woman is handling Queens and those Defenders people are protecting the lower part of the city. And we can still use the Big Gal!"

"She's busy," came the sharp reply of Nikolia Romanoff, his dark grey and black jumpsuit fitting well over his athletic form with short red hair showing some dust of the battle. Black Spider was leaping to smash a Kree soldier against a cab, stabbing it in the throat with one his trademark wrist "stingers" to stun it. Giving a twist, Black Spider snapped its neck before landing on his feet, using the dead Kree's rifle against several others. A blur of motion whipped by him as two Kree were sent flying off their feet. Coming to a dead stop with those weird afterimages following her, Quicksilver smirked at Spider, her nearly white hair matching the slick white and blue uniform she wore. "You did not see those coming?"

"Yes, Piera, that line never gets old," Spider sardonically said. Grinning, Piera Maximoff continued to take off as super-speed down the burning streets, easily avoiding blaster fire. She passed her brother as Walther was easily dodging the cannon fire, waving his hands, his red coat matching his short red hair and dark pants surprisingly not damaged by the combat. His hands glowed as a city bus rose up and flew outward to smash a Kree troop transport to pieces and allowed a rare smile to Scarlet Warlock's handsome features marked by a light beard.

On a rooftop above, Hawkeye winced as a passing Kree transport that looked like a flying jetski soared past. Chris Barton held up her arrow, eyes narrowing to pick the target before letting it fly. It nailed the pilot perfectly in the neck, causing the craft to go out of control. Chris barely had time to react before another started strafing at her. She raced across the rooftop, leaping off and twisting in mid-air as she fired another arrow upward to strike the craft. As it fell back, Hawkeye fired a second arrow with a cable attached. As one tip buried into a wall, Chris let it carry her to the ground, her brown ponytail whipping behind her as she landed on her feet and already firing another arrow.

As Iron Maiden flew, a familiar red and blue glow streaked beside her. Captain Marvel nodded at her, his Kree uniform sparking with light that added to his handsome face, looking much younger than his true age but bursting with power. "How we doing, Carl?" Toni called out.

"The rest of the ships are scattering," Carl Danvers said with a smirk. "I think they still remember me."

"Well, you are a very memorable person..."

"Easy, you don't want Peter getting jealous..."

"Now, he's a very understanding man and..."

"Toni? Focus on the battle?"

"So just need to get rid of these and we can hit Shwama's!" A buzz filled her head as Toni activated a communicator. "Betsy, you got it?"

"Localized EMP is set, already fixed for the Kree tech!" On the roof of Avengers Tower, Betsy Banner finished her adjustments on the large device set on the roof, adjusting her glasses as she rose up. She smoothed the light blazer she wore over her simple shirt and pants, looking every inch the classic lab geek she preferred to be with short black hair framing her lovely features.

"Good. Then we just need the Big Gal to help clear things off."

Betsy moaned. "Toni, I just bought this outfit..."

"She can buy you an entire closet," Samantha snapped, punching a Kree down. "_Now_, Betsy."

With a resigned sigh, Betsy pulled her glasses off. As she walked to the edge of the roof, her breathing became heavy and her body began to change. The slim form gave way to a muscular body with green skin and matching hair, her form growing another three feet. She leapt off the roof, continuing to change as she soared down to the ground below, slowed by smashing through an unfortunate passing cruiser. Landing hard on the ground, the Hulk growled as she smashed several Kree back like they were toys.

As Chris fired off another arrow, she shook her head. "How does she do it?"

"Do what?" Black Spider asked, backing up to his partner.

"Keep the bra on when she changes? Really, even without fancy unstable molecules..."

"How do you keep yours on?"

"What makes you think I wear one?" Hawkeye smirked as she fired off an explosive arrow at a passing ship.

The crackling of lightning echoed as a familiar hammer flew through the air to knock several Kree back. It flew into the arms of the stunningly gorgeous woman landing atop a fallen cab. She rose up, her long dark blonde hair whipping behind her along with her short red cloak, the tight blue corset uniform undeniably shapely on her form, which mixed amazing strength with curves a supermodel would envy. Her face showed strong Nordic features as she glowered at the coming Kree. "Is this the best you can do?"

"Dammit, Thora, you know what happens when you say that!" Iron Maiden snapped. "The last thing we need is another fleet showing up!"

"No worries on that score," Captain Marvel stated, firing off a blast at one of the passing scout ships. "Just activate that thing and we can end this!"

Iron Maiden nodded. "Fine, fine. JOCASTA?"

"_Ignition sequence, ready to go, madam,"_ the clipped female British accent of the Just One Capable Artificial System Technical Analyst echoed inside her helmet. With a nod, Toni hit a command and on the rooftop, the boxy device shimmered before erupting in a wave of green-blue light that flowed over the city. As soon as it hit, every Kree scout and cruiser ship found itself losing power and sailing down to the ground. Iron Man and Captain Marvel were soon flying to catch a few before they could crush anyone unfortunate enough to be underneath while Scarlet Warlock used his own powers to deflect some.

The Kree soldiers suddenly found their rifles ineffective. Seeing the advantage, police officers and soldiers who had been staying back were soon on the move with various Kree deciding it was best to just surrender.

Captain America took a deep breath as Iron Maiden landed next to her. "At least it wasn't as damaging to the city this time around."

"Good, this insurance on the last invasion was brutal," Toni remarked. She glanced over to Stefanie. "Hey, the Yankees can still play tomorrow!"

Stefanie rolled her eyes. "I'm a Brooklyn gal, Toni, remember?"

"Aw, come on, it's been sixty years since they left! There's the Mets now!"

"I don't care." Stefanie shook her head. "I know it's petty annoyance compared to everything else I missed but the fact there are still no women in the major leagues..."

"Hey, we've got a lot of progress, as you should well know!"

Captain Marvel had joined them with a smile to Stephanie. "She's right on that, Cap. Practically every woman I met in the armed service said you helped inspire them to join in the first place."

Stefanie sighed. "I never asked for that. I just wanted to serve, not my fault the Super-Soldier Serum worked more effectively on a woman than any of the soldiers they wanted." She shrugged. "Even then, they wanted me as just the propaganda tool, I had to fight to get on the front lines."

"Hey, a lot of us struggle..."

"Toni, your parents opened up a lot of doors, you're going to tell me that if you'd started from the ground up..." She stopped. "What am I saying, of course, you'd tell me that..."

"Just saying, Cap, you were a symbol still."

"Yet I'm oddly a bit happy I wasn't around for the whole Women's Lib thing, not sure I could have handled that the whole bra-burning part..."

"Considering you think a Disney Channel starlet's outfit is scandelous, I'd agree."

The Hulk was storming toward them, slowly transforming back into Betsy, who winced as she held her tattered clothing. "I really need to start getting cheaper outfits..."

"I have a lot," Stephanie offered.

"Cap, we all love you but even for someone who slept for seven decades, your fashion sense sucks."

Thora smirked. "Ah, what matters a warrior's garb than what is in their heart?"

"You're even worse!"

"At least she's stopped calling us wenches," Chris remarked.

"Now one thing that has improved on Earth is your ale!" Thora declared. "And I hath need of it after a hearty victory!"

"_I have just received word,_" JOCASTA announced. "_Panther reports the Kree in D.C. have also been defeated. It would appear Col Danver's theory their systems were interconnected were true."_

Carl shook his head. "All that amazingly advanced tech and those guys still haven't figured out 1990s-level firewalls..."

Toni slapped her hands together, creating a metallic clanging sound. "So, we can help with clean-up then hit some snacks, drinks at my place..."

"_Actually, madam,_" JOCASTA interrupted. "_I am receiving a priority call from SHIELD. It would appear Colonel Fury has something important to discuss with us."_

Toni frowned. "Didn't we tell Fury we wanted nothing to do with SHIELD since that whole Hydra mess?"

"_It would appear...quite insistent, ma'am."_

Toni sighed. "Fine, fine, but let's hope it's fast."

* * *

Even in an expensive black business suit showing off her nice form with long black hair flowing, Toni Stark was an impressive sight as she led the Avengers through the hallways of the advanced base. The ever-present smirk on her face just broadened as she saw the group waiting in the lobby of the Triskelion. "Fury, looking lovely as ever. What happened, your date with Jack Sparrow fall through?"

If Colonel Nicola Fury smiled, no one had ever seen it. The hard-toned black woman's sole eye just glared harder at the Avengers, her black jumpsuit (the same color as the patch over her left eye) fitting her athletic form to show she could still be a capable field agent as well as running SHIELD. Behind her, Murray Hill was as stoic as ever as he backed up his boss. "Why do I just know you had something to do with this, Stark?"

"Do with what?" Toni frowned.

Fury turned on her heel as the group followed. "While you were out battling the Kree, we detected a massive energy shift in the lower levels. My agents went down there to find a rather...interesting group." She led the Avengers through several hallways to finally face a conference room. "See anyone familiar?"

Toni frowned as she stared at the personages gathered within. It took her a moment to realize what she was seeing and another for it to fully sink in. "What the hell..."

Fury frowned. "You didn't know about this?"

"Trust me, Fury, some guy using my armor? I'd know it."

"I swear, you're so possessive on that..." Spider muttered.

"I take pride in my work, it's one of a kind!"

"One of a kind? You have more suits of armor than Carrie Bradshaw has shoes!"

"Branding."

Chris' own eyes widened as she saw a figure with a bow and arrow. "Too much to hope this is just really, really elaborate cosplay?"

"The ones with the hammers were ready to unleash a mini-hurricane," Fury intoned. "So those aren't just for show."

Betsy found herself fixated on the massive green-skinned form within. "Wow...you know...I don't think I've ever realized just how imposing that must look..."

"At least he doesn't have to worry about the bra," Chris muttered.

"Can you knock it off with the underwear stuff, I'm not going to explain it!"

Fury glared at Toni. "I don't care where they came from, I want them handled fast. I've got enough on my plate as it is."

"Fury, you're the only woman I know who it's impossible to tell whether or not it's your time of the month." Fury's eye just flared more at that.

Stephanie studied the figure in a costume much like her own. "They tell you who they are?"

"Oh, yes, that's the best part," Fury sardonically said. "They're the Avengers."

That earned her a few dubious stares with Thora focused on the group wielding hammers and an axe and listened to them speak.

Prince was still glaring at Thor and Odinson. "You mean to tell me...you unleashed Surtur to wipe out Asgard..." He then pointed from Thor to Odinson. "And now you have Loki and Enchantress conquering your own?!"

"It is not as if it is mine fault!" Odinson snapped. He waved a hand to Thor. "He is the one who allowed Hela to take over..."

"I did not let her!" Thor fired back. "I was transported halfway across the universe!"

"Always the excuses, worse than Loki there..."

"Do not bring up Loki now."

Prince rubbed at his face. "And you're also saying you somehow lost your hammer, your Jane had it but you use that axe?"

"A fine weapon!" Thor retorted. "You're just jealous I can work the beard _and_ the haircut better than either of you can!"

"He is right," Thunderstrike noted. "On the haircut at least."

The Hulk grunted. "Dumb Hammer Guy is even dumber in numbers." For once, none of his teammates could argue with his assessment.

"Can we concentrate on the Asgard that is currently under siege?" Odinson snapped. "That should be our focus!"

Prince sighed. "You are right. I cannot believe even Loki could fall so low..."

Thor rubbed his face. "I can't believe I'm actually appreciating mine right now."

Thunderstrike was leaning toward Jane. "So...I can see yours has the same pride."

"He's actually mellowed in the last few years," Jane replied.

"And he doesn't talk so odd..."

"He's become a fan of modern TV."

"I keep trying to explain it to mine." Thunderstirke looked at the hammer at Jane's side. "It's...something, isn't it?"

Jane giggled. "I know. I mean, just the thrill of it, never imagined it could be that way."

"Plus, the instant outfit changes are very convenient."

"Have to agree there." Jane looked at the three Thors still arguing and leaned in to Thunderstrike. "Now, I have to know...does yours do that little...lightning trick?"

Thunderstrike's smirk was all the answer needed with Jane laughing. Nearby, Beta Ray Bill frowned as he wondered once again if there was something in the water affecting these Earthlings. Prince glanced at him. "And how are you involved in all this?"

Bill sighed. "I mistook Thor for one of the aliens I had been fighting. We battled, I picked up the hammer and used it..."

"Hold on, Mr. Ed can use the hammer?!" Tony blurted out. "Come on, there has be a trick for the damn thing!"

"Someone please punch him," Jane groaned. Tony let out a cry as Jane made a grateful nod to Black Widow.

Prince raised his eyebrows to Bill. "You held Mjolnir?" He reached a hand out. "Then well met indeed, brother." Bill clasped the hands in deep respect.

The door burst open as the powerful blonde haired woman with a hammer in her hands stormed in. The three Thors took her in, from her armor to the cape to the hammer and looked at each other. "You have got to be kidding me," all three said in unison.

Thora looked them over and then tossed the hammer out. Instinctively, Thor caught it in his hands, holding it with ease. He raised an eyebrow at the woman before handing the hammer to Odinson who held it for a few moments before passing it to Prince who likewise was able to grasp it before tossing it back to the woman who caught it with a nod.

She brought herself up. "Thora. First Daughter of Odin, Goddess of Thunder."

"Well met," Odinson intoned. He looked her over and nodded. "A woman in this reality. I suppose the fates do enjoy their games..."

The confusion of the Avengers at this bizarre meeting only grew when the rest of Thora's team joined her. Iron Man rose up, his helmet retracted to show his handsome features as he stepped forward. Toni was doing the same, examining his armor with a professional eye. "Not bad...not bad. The nanotech is damn good but are you still using central battery source?"

"It works," Iron Man defended himself. "Plus, integrating some new advancements in nanoparticle displacement so it takes the weight off."

"Now, that I can use," Toni mused. "Folks overlook how I have to keep in shape to keep this thing running right."

Tony smirked. "Well, it works, it's a fine shape."

Toni smiled back. "Ah, you should see me when I get flying."

"I bet you're better at it than any other CEO."

"Oh. My. God." Hawkeye was staring in shock. "Tony is hitting...on _himself_."

"Hey, where else is he going to find a true equal?" Toni responded.

Widow muttered something in Russian which Spider returned in the same language and they both chuckled at each other. Stephanie gazed at Captain America, musing as she looked over his shield. "Frozen in ice?"

"I was," he answered.

"Percy Carter?"

"Peggy for me."

Stephanie peered at him. "Are the Dodgers..."

"In Los Angeles."

"Dammit."

"Ooooooh, Cap said a bad word!" Toni announced in a chiding voice.

Cap was ignoring her to look to Stephanie. "So, you were in the military?"

"Technically, they pulled a few strings so it was more honorary before I got the Serum," she allowed. "Even after, I had to handle a lot of hassle." She smirked. "But when you save a pack of soldiers by taking out a tank by yourself, you tend to get their respect."

Cap nodded. "Good. Since you have the shield, that means you must have earned it. Besides, it doesn't matter what the gender is, it's the pride you have in this nation."

"And the strength to defend it. That's what counts in the end."

"Great, now they're tag-teaming the hokey sayings," Toni muttered.

Carol was rising up to study Carl, who was looking her over as well. "Yeah this is a bit...awkward," he admitted.

"Tell me about it," Carol muttered. "Bad enough I get flack from idiots on the Internet as is, now I have to see a guy me?" She shook her head. "I'd never hear the end of it."

"Yeah, I wish I could say guys have gotten worse since I left Earth in the '90s but...nope, we've always been jerks." He cocked his head. "So are you with the Kree..."

"No, just got powers from them."

"Good, you avoided meeting Yon-Rogg. I try to be nice but that woman was a total bitch..."

Jane leaned in to Thunderstrike. "Let's really, really hope there's no version of us here." Her counterpart had to agree.

Betsy didn't usually consider herself a small person but craning her neck up in order to take in the monstrous Hulk was a sight. He just looked at her with a frown. "What are you staring at?" he rumbled.

Jane waved a hand at Thor. "Honestly, do we have the only Hulk who doesn't talk that well?"

Betsy's eyes flashed a dark green. The Hulk seemed thrown before breaking into a laugh that almost literally shook the room. "You? Puny you is the Hulk?"

"Say 'puny' one more time and I'll test if you're really the strongest there is in one certain body part," Betsy snapped. Instead of being upset, the Hulk actually laughed harder.

Hawkeye had his feet up on the table as he looked at Chris' bow. "Not too bad. I think you're better off with a smaller drawstring."

"Compensates for weight," she returned. "I don't have your body type so not as strong."

"Makes sense," he mused. "So, just how many times have you had to pull the team's butts out of the fire?"

"Ah, you know what it must be like, the only sane person."

"Amen, sister." He frowned. "Huh, in a way that really does work."

Scarlet Warlock glanced to Quicksilver. "I don't know whether we should be flattered or annoyed they don't have counterparts of us here."

"Well, maybe a female you can give you better fashion advice," his sister responded. "Really, Walther, the jacket alone..."

The Falcon rubbed his temples. "I can tell ya now, I'm happy not a female me because this thing is giving me nightmares as is..."

Thora looked to the Thors. "Why are you here?"

"I believe I can supply that answer." A crisp female voice cut through the air as a greenish cloud flashed. It faded to show a strikingly attractive woman with long dark hair peeking out from under her green helmet with long horns fitting the suit she wore. Her lips were curved into a wicked smirk that Thor found all too familiar.

"Oh, please don't tell me..." Jane half-begged.

"Lokia," Thora snarled. She charged in, reaching out only to pass through the form as if it wasn't there. Thor sighed and looked to Odinson and Prince. "Honestly, even I stopped falling for that one..."

The green-garbed woman smiled as her form seemed to solidify. "Sorry, sister, just couldn't resist." She looked to the three Thors and raised an eyebrow. "Well, well...so this is what you'd look like as a man, Thora. Well, at least they have better excuses for being so thick-headed..." She smirked. "Not that it takes away from their handsomeness..."

"Wow, I so hope you're not going there..." Jane remarked.

"Oh, relax, mortal, I do have some bit of morals, and being with a male Thora is just a bridge too far even for me."

"So, just bought a permanent passport to scary visual place," Hawkeye noted with Chris nodding in agreement.

"Yo, Rudolph the Rein-Bitch," Toni announced. "You have a reason for being here?"

"The reason should be obvious, Stark," Lokia said, crossing her arms. "I became aware of the events occurring in this other Asgard and realized that, if left unchecked, the ramifications across the multiverse can be huge. One Asgard is already gone, another can shake things up further." She waved a hand at the Earth-12041 Avengers. "So, I arranged for this little meeting because one pack of you dolts could never overcome the forces currently laying siege. But three just might be able to."

Prince glared. "And what do you get out of it? It doesn't matter if you be man or woman, Loki, you always have an angle for thyself."

Odinson nodded in agreement. "Do not even attempt to claim this is not some grab for power."

"Perhaps," Lokia acknowledged. Her smile broadened. "But, there is another reason. If there's one thing you know about me, in any form, it's that I enjoy a grand joke." Her grin grew larger. "And saving Asgard from a male version of myself? Now that is an infinite jest that will keep me amused for centuries."

Jane raised a doubtful eyebrow. "So...you're helping us because...you think it's funny?"

Lokia shrugged. "Doubt me if thy will, woman. But suffice to say, you can use all the help ye can get. Are you prepared to ignore it?"

Thora looked to the male Thors. "We can't trust her."

Prince scoffed. "Of course we cannot trust her, it's Loki."

"But," Thor allowed. "She is right in that we need her. If nothing else, to get back to our own realities."

"If you need help," Captain America announced as he rose up. "We're there."

Prince shook his head. "Captain, I cannot ask..."

"You never need to."

Thora looked to her own teammates. "I am going. If you choose-"

"He's just like me there," Stephanie interrupted. "We don't need to be asked to help save these people."

Iron Man waved a hand. "So, we're doing this, right? Because if we are, I need to get the armor set."

"I've got a workshop," Toni informed him. "You can spruce it up there. And I recommend some new boot style..."

"I like the boots as is."

"That is truly sad."

Chris rolled her eyes. "I swear to God, if we don't get going, I will stab my eye with an arrow if I have to keep listening to them."

"Only if you stab me first," Hawkeye half-begged.

Thora leaned in toward Lokia. "Sister...if you even give a hint you are going to stab us in the back..."

"Yes, yes, you'll crush my head, light me up with lightning, serve me on a platter to Hela," Lokia said in a bored tone. "Sister, you really need to temper that attitude."

"I will temper it by smashing that nose of yours so hard no magic will ever fix it."

Jane smiled at Thunderstrike. "I really am liking her." Her counterpart nodded in agreement.

Thora looked to Odinson, Thor, and Prince. "Well...shall we get going...brothers?"

The trio of smiles was all the answer needed.

* * *

The Red Skull balanced the shield in his hands, studying it carefully. He reached out his hand as a Hydra underling placed a can into his hands. The Skull held it before the shield, spraying out a thick red paint onto it. He smirked as he turned the shield over to show the Hydra emblem on its front. "A very good improvement, wouldn't you agree?"

Kneeling on the ground in the midst of the throne room, Captain America just glared at him. As with the other Avengers, he was locked in a complex harness with electrical shocks ready to go if he tried to move in any way. They, the Warriors Three, Sif and Balder had been thawed out sometime earlier to find themselves locked in the restraints. The others were in the same position with the statue of the Hulk propped up in a corner. "You're going to pay for that, Skull."

The Nazi chuckled as he hefted the shield with Strucker and Zemo at his side, Zola taking in the large globes marking the multiverse paths. Loki lounged on the throne while Enchantress floated nearby and Malekith was amusing himself carving up a statue of Frigga on the side. Loki sipped from a large goblet as he smirked at the group. "Never say die, eh, Captain? Well, you'll be doing that soon enough."

"We should eliminate them now," Zemo snapped.

"Relish the victory, Henrich," the Skull intoned.

"How many times have you relished in it and then he escapes, Schmidt?" Zemo retorted. "Kill them all now and we can claim our prize."

"Do not forget who is responsible for this, Zemo," Loki said in a hard tone of warning. "I am satisfied letting you all have that pitiful mudball of a planet but do not test mine patience."

Strucker held up a hand. "Gentlemen, please. We have just secured a great victory, let us not spoil it with petty squabbling."

Captain America glared at him. "You can kill us, Strucker..."

"Dammit, Cap, don't give him those straight lines!" Clint groaned.

"But more will come," the Sentinel of Liberty finished. "Count on it."

The Skull laughed. "Ah, Captain, still so proud. By the time we are done and Asgard is fully ours, the Earth shall follow. Hydra will rule as we are destined to."

Sif snorted from her place of imprisonment. "Those who talk of destiny almost never are worth of it."

Loki laughed. "Sif, I have the Dark Elves, the Frost Giants, Hydra, and Enchantress with the power of Surtur behind me, along with the backing of the Dread Dormammu." He leaned forward, his grin stretched across his face. "What force can possibly stop that?"

An eruption of light tore through the nearby wall as an entire section exploded outward. Everyone inside ducked for cover as a cloud of smoke slowly faded. They all stared in disbelief at the collection of costumed figures standing before them, ready for battle. The quite familiar forms of several most certainly threw the Avengers off. At the center were seven caped, armored and very intense forms, the lightning of their hammers, maces and axe charging the air around them, all with hard and set looks prepared for war. That four of them looked much alike as did the two women by them was a stunning sight. Odinson stood at the center, his eyes narrowed at the stunned Loki as he spoke in a voice rumbling like the thunder echoing in the air above.

"Brother. We would have words with thee."

* * *

**So this took longer than expected.**

**Yet, the_ Avengers Assemble_ team thrown into the mix for added fun while the "Genderbent" Marvel hit me as something like that is a constant in comics and just had to put in for fun. Expect more wild interactions for the next chapter. **

**Oh and for "casting" of a gender-bent MCU (a few inspired by fanart):**

**Iron Maiden: Sandra Bullock**

**Captain America: Alison Brie**

**Thora: Katheryn Winnick**

**Hawkeye: Jennifer Lawrence**

**Black Spider: Chris Pine**

**Hulk: Rachel Weisz**

**Quicksilver: Evanna Lynch**

**Scarlet Warlock: Daniel Radcliffe**

**Captain Marvel: Zac Efron**

**Nicola Fury: Kerry Washington**

**Lokia: Rooney Mara**


End file.
